1211
Flora announces that the lottery must be held, otherwise Melanie will die of the plague. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in Parallel Time. There's an atmosphere of terror in the great house, for the Collins family lives under a curse that has haunted them for 160 years. In the long-abandoned west wing of the house there is a locked room. Once during each generation a member of the family, chosen by lottery, must spend the night in that room. Of the six people who have gone into the room, two have died and the others have emerged totally mad. On this night a seance was held to try and learn the secret of the curse. But instead the seance produced only a warning, that tragedy would strike before the night is over. Julia arrives at Collinwood and Flora greets her in the foyer, who tells her Melanie is suffering from the plague. Act I Flora tells Julia about the séance they held earlier in the evening, and decides to hold a family meeting. Upstairs, Catherine talks with Morgan, and says she still isn’t convinced there is a cruse on the family. Julia interrupts and informs them of Flora’s meeting. In the drawing room, Flora, Gabriel, Julia, Morgan and Catherine discuss Melanie’s condition. Catherine isn’t sure she actually has the plague, but Quentin shows up and confirms that she does, per the doctor’s diagnosis. Flora then declares that the lottery will be held at nightfall. Act II Catherine votes that the lottery should not be held tonight or any night in the future, but Flora chastises her for being in denial about it. Gabriel contemplates ways to get out of the lottery, but Quentin says that Melanie coming down with the plague is a warning. The group then argues about whether the women should be allowed in the lottery. Morgan and Quentin both say that it should be for the men only, while Catherine goes against Morgan and sides with Flora and Julia, saying women should be allowed. Act III Morgan is stunned by Catherine’s stance on women’s participation. Flora puts the issue to a vote; Gabriel casts the winning vote to allow the women to participate (as it will lessen the odds that he is chosen). Quentin immediately threatens him, but Flora breaks it up. Flora excuses everyone so she can prepare the slips. Gabriel escapes to the study and begins drinking, but is confronted by Morgan, who threatens to kill him. The two trade insults before Morgan leaves him to his alcohol. In the drawing room, Flora draws the “X” on one of the slips. Morgan goes upstairs to see Catherine and tells her if she picks the losing slip, he insists that he takes her place and goes to the locked room. Act IV Catherine appreciates Morgan’s offer, but is willing to take the risk. The two confess their love for each other before heading downstairs. Quentin visits Gabriel, who hurls his own insults towards him. He asks Gabriel how he would feel if Flora were to draw the losing slip, which disturbs Gabriel deeply. Gabriel panics and can’t give an answer, but claims that if he gets chosen he will bravely go into the locked room. He asks Quentin to kill him if he goes insane, which Quentin gladly accepts. Julia walks in and tells them that Flora is waiting for them in the drawing room. At nightfall, the lottery begins. Quentin draws the first slip, and the others follow suit. Memorable quotes : Catherine: Morgan, you don't think Melanie's illness has anything to do with the curse, do you? ---- : Quentin: (to Gabriel) You know something? If a historian ever compiles a list of losers, you'll stand as a monument. : : Catherine: Whether or not I believe in the lottery doesn’t really matter, does it? Since you’ve all decided to take part, I think it only fair that each of us should play his part. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins (PT) * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins (PT) * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1841 PT) * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Morgan and Catherine's room. Story * Quentin has gone to fetch Dr. Fletcher for Melanie. * Historically, women have always participated in the lottery. * TIMELINE: According to narration, the seance was held this night (occurred in 1209). Melanie started showing symptoms of the plague an hour ago (occurred in 1210). Day 445 begins, and will end in 1214. The lottery is to be held tonight. Bloopers and continuity errors * The opening narration states that two people have died as a result of the curse. However, in the narration for 1202 the number was given as three. Also, Morgan stated the number to be three in 1199. Category:Dark Shadows episodes